The My Little Pony Quiz: Remastered
The My Little Pony Quiz: Remastered 'is a Flash quiz created by J.D. Brony. It serves as a stand-alone to the My Little Pony Quiz series, since this is only a remaster of the first quiz of the trilogy. It was released on Newgrounds on December 28, 2017. Because of that, the quiz remains with 50 questions just like the original. But here's the twist: some questions just look different from the original, and others are completely brand new questions that have never been introduced in the original series. That's one of the main reasons why J.D. expressed this quiz as "not everything is exactly the same". According to J.D., it took him roughly 3-4 days to create the entire quiz almost from scratch. Gameplay Just like any of J.D.'s other quizzes, the rules are simple. All the player has to do is to get through all 50 questions without losing a life. Although, it's a little bit harder here since there are absolutely NO power-ups that can aid the player throughout the game. Answers Here is the list of all the answers to the 50 questions of the game. * Red text indicates timed questions while bold red text indicates the number of seconds. * Bold red text in "quotes" indicates that the timer won't give you a Game Over when it reaches zero. Please remember that there are NO power-ups in this quiz. # The Mane 6 # Season 3 (Because the rest have 26 episodes.) # Twilight's an Alicorn (As of "Magical Mystery Cure".) # February 16, 2013 (Since it's the release date of Season 3's finale.) # The Day Afterwards (Well, loosely...) # Pegasus # Scootaloo (Because the rest of the options have known relatives.) # Hooves (Just complete Derpy's full name.) # Click on the text in the question that says, "all of them". (Watch "Castle Mane-ia" and you'll see why.) # A Pony (It's asking "What?", not "Who?") # Princess Twilight # Discord # Meghan McCarthy # All of the answers are correct. # Drag the circle surrounding the question number to the blank area to complete the phrase. # Snobs (A reference to "Hearth's Warming Eve".) # Watch MLP:FiM. (Duh...) # That's a weird accent. # Diamond Tiara (Because it's an anagram for "I'm an arid toad".) # Click on the picture of Twilight Sparkle. But remember, the pictures randomize positions every time. '(10) # All of the above. (It makes sense.) # PP (Because it completes the chain: "T'wilight '''S'parkle, 'F'luttershy, 'R'ainbow 'D'ash, 'R'arity, 'A'pple'j'''ack, and '''P'inkie 'P'ie".) # Click on the picture of Fluttershy. These pictures randomize as well. '''(10) # Lauren Faust # Click on the "L" in "Lives", since that is the missing letter. (10) # Click on the question number. (Since Seasons 1, 2 and 4 have 26 episodes.) # Pinkie Pie (Because the rest are all pegasus ponies.) (10) # Click on the pun name of the map being shown. There are 5 possible answers: Baltimare, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, Manehattan, and Mount Everhoof. # Yes # Click on the light switch that's somewhere around the right side of the screen. # Click on the picture of Rainbow Dash. These pictures randomize as well. (10) # Tabitha St. Germain # Junebug # Click on the 9th cloud. (Because when Dashie's in love, she's on "Cloud 9".) # T (It completes the name.) (5) # Click on the picture of Rarity. This one still randomizes. (10) # Yes, it's remastered. # Type the word, "Fluttershy" on the blank nametag she's wearing. (15) # Scary (A reference to the infamous fanfic, "Cupcakes".) # Sonic Rainboom (That's what the picture's showing.) # Ahuziotl (a.k.a. the fourth option.) # Drag Pinkie Pie away to reveal the GO! button behind her. (10) # Don't do anything. The game will tell you that none of the answers are correct. ("10") # No, that cord. (Word play.) # Click on the picture of Applejack. This one also randomizes. (10) # The fourth option. (Since it looks exactly like the above text.) # Brohoof (Typing the keys in the equation will result in one.) # Ember Dash (15) # Click on the picture of Pinkie Pie. This is the last question that randomizes. (10) # Type the whole phrase: "Friendship is Magic". No need to put spaces in between. (10)